


Baby Tell Me How You Like It

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, bottom!lucas, i think i got a little carried away, power bottom lucas, slight oral fixation, slightly dominant jungwoo, top!jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kissing Lucas is about number 3 on Jungwoo’s list of ‘Things He Likes To Do With Lucas’. It’s right afterFuck LucasandCuddle Lucas. Jungwoo’s list isn’t put in perfect order, but the way things are looking at the moment, Jungwoo can cross out the first three numbers off of the list by the end of the night.





	Baby Tell Me How You Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3_RACHA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_RACHA/gifts).



> Hey so this is my first time writing smut in a long while and it’s a plotless mess ,, I’m so sorry if it goes to shit. Please don’t come for me if you hate it there’s always room for improvement in the future lmao
> 
> capitalization is a bitch and i’ve edited this more times than i can count ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

In Jungwoo’s opinion, Lucas is one of the most gorgeous boys in the universe. And to have one of the most gorgeous boys in the universed kissing him in this moment makes Jungwoo feel incredibly lucky. Lucas being a good kisser is just another bonus. 

Lucas’ lips taste like chocolate and he’s got his own distinct flavor that Jungwoo can’t get enough of. His lips are also velvety soft, and they feel like pillows against Jungwoo’s own. Jungwoo doesn’t want to stop kissing him, even if his lungs are starting to burn from the lack of air. He can feel Lucas press him back against the wall when they stumble into their bedroom. 

“ _Ah_ ,” Lucas hisses when Jungwoo sucks at the skin under his jaw, a spot he knows makes Lucas weak. Hands go to unbutton Lucas’ jeans, but the younger’s own hands stop him. Jungwoo raises an eyebrow in question but Lucas just slams their lips together again and moves Jungwoo back towards the bed. 

They stumble backwards until the back of Jungwoo’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls onto it. He crawls further onto the bed and leans on the soft white pillows. Jungwoo pulls Lucas down by his forearms so that he can kiss the younger again. He makes quick work of Lucas’ clothing, pulling Lucas’ shirt over his head in one swift motion. His lips attach to one of Lucas’ nipples, causing Lucas to inhale sharply. 

Jungwoo swirls his tongue around the bud and gently takes it between his teeth. The sensitivity has Lucas’ hips jerking slightly. “H-Hyung,” Lucas says. He runs his fingers through Jungwoo’s soft hair as Jungwoo repeats the actions on the other. Jungwoo smiles into it, he knows Lucas and he knows how his body works and what really gets the younger the most aroused. 

He pulls away when Lucas pushes him away gently. “Hyung, stop,” Lucas says, afraid Jungwoo may make him cum just by doing that ( _its happened before_ ). Lucas takes him by the chin to kiss him deeply. Jungwoo parts his lips and lets his and Lucas’ tongues dance between their mouths. 

“Let me take care of _you_ ,” Lucas purrs when they stop kissing.

Jungwoo only nods, and Lucas pushes him to sit back against the headboard. He tugs Jungwoo’s shirt over his head and Lucas takes his place between the older’s legs. His fingers go under the waistband of Jungwoo’s joggers and Jungwoo lifts his hips to aid Lucas in slipping them off of his body completely. 

The older of the two is rock hard, and Lucas takes note of this when nuzzles his nose against the tent in Jungwoo’s boxers, looking up at the older through his eyelashes. Jungwoo thinks he looks absolutely sinful and absolutely beautiful at the same time. His eyes close in delight when Lucas mouths at his cock through his boxers. The spot is wet from Lucas’ saliva by the time he takes them off. 

Lucas holds himself back from licking his lips when Jungwoo’s erection is finally freed. It’s flushed red and Lucas presses a light kiss to the tip before taking just the head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it, coating it heavily in his spit. He takes more and more in until Jungwoo hits the back of his throat. The feeling of Lucas swallowing around him elicits a moan from deep inside of Jungwoo’s chest. 

Lucas bobs his head several times before dragging his lips down the length and back up, his tongue flat against the underside of Jungwoo’s cock. Jungwoo groans when his and Lucas’ eyes meet. The look in the younger’s eyes is absolutely lewd. Jungwoo sometimes forgets how good Lucas is at this. The idea that Lucas enjoys sucking cock so much makes him even more turned on. 

“That’s right, Xuxi,” Jungwoo runs his fingers through the younger’s hair. He hums as his nails drag lightly over Lucas’ scalp. “Can’t go without a cock down your throat, hm? Always need something to fill that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Lucas whimpers against his cock at his words, sending vibrations through it that have Jungwoo lightly bucking up into Lucas’ mouth. Lucas almost gags at the feeling, but an idea pops into Lucas’ head. He slowly slides his lips off of Jungwoo’s cock with a small ‘pop’.

“ _Fuck my mouth_ ”. 

The tone of Lucas’ voice is desperate but demanding. He doesn’t wait for a reply from Jungwoo before he returns his mouth to his cock. Jungwoo bites his lip as he plants his feet onto the bed and twists his hand into Lucas’ hair. He slowly thrusts his hips into Lucas’ waiting mouth, cock brushing the back of his throat every time. 

“Fuck, Xuxi. ‘M gonna cum,” Jungwoo groans, tightening his grip on Lucas’ hair. He can feel that familiar bubbling in the pit of his stomach, a sure sign. When his orgasm does come, Lucas takes it all, never letting a drop slip from his lips.

After Jungwoo is milked dry, he thumbs at Lucas’ shiny and swollen bottom lip. “Let me see, baby,” he says. Lucas parts his lips to show Jungwoo the cum pooled on his tongue. He closes his mouth and opens it back up to reveal that he’d swallowed. Jungwoo smiles. “Good boy,” he tells the younger, and Lucas keens at the praise.

Lucas stands from the bed, removing his clothes and grabbing lube and condoms. Crawling back on top of Jungwoo, he straddles his hips. He starts to grind his hips into the older’s. Jungwoo groans and his hands move to Lucas’ hips to guide them in their slow rocking, cock starting to harden again already. He kneads the tan skin of Lucas’ hips as their cocks brush together. 

“Jungwoo,” Lucas sighs. His eyes are half-lidded and lust-filled as he runs his hands down Jungwoo’s chest. “What do you want, baby? You have to tell me,” Jungwoo presses kisses to his collarbone. Lucas whimpers, clutching onto Jungwoo’s biceps. 

“Want your cock,” Lucas says between breaths. He’s still grinding their hips together, gasping each time their cocks slid against one another. “Want to ride your–“ _gasp_ “–big cock, Jungwoo,” Lucas whines, too turned on to be embarrassed by his words. Precum starts forming at his tip as his cock rests hard against his smooth tummy.

Jungwoo takes the lube, pouring a good amount onto his hand. He leads his hand down but Lucas stops Jungwoo before he can do anything. “I.. did it in the shower,” Lucas says sheepishly. 

“Oh?” Jungwoo says questioningly. His fingers graze over Lucas’ hole, feeling that it is indeed stretched. “Eager, weren’t you?” He murmurs against his lips. “Just want you so bad,” Lucas murmurs back. 

Jungwoo uses the lube to slick his cock, rubbing himself back to full hardness. He doesn’t care how wet it is. He knows Lucas likes it wet. 

He helps Lucas line up with his cock, hand on the younger’s hip to help slowly ease him on. Lucas lets out a soft whimper the more he inches down Jungwoo’s cock. Once he’s fully seated, he wastes no time in rocking his hips. Jungwoo’s mouth is slightly agape as Lucas moves himself on his dick.

“You feel so good, Jungwoo.” Lucas says and smiles a lazy smile as he grinds on Jungwoo’s cock. He sweeps his hair off of his forehead, still a bit damp from his shower before they started this, and Jungwoo admires how amazing Lucas looks fucking himself on his cock. Jungwoo places a hand on the back of his neck and pulls him into a deep kiss. The kiss isn’t very coordinated, mostly teeth and a little too much saliva, but it doesn’t matter as the two moan into each other’s mouths. 

When they disconnect, Lucas presses their foreheads together and starts to bounce on Jungwoo. His breath comes out in shaky gasps, and he squeaks when Jungwoo grinds his hips up to meet one of Lucas’ bounces. 

Lucas can feel his thighs start to tremble, which propels him to ride Jungwoo even harder, wanting to chase his release. Jungwoo senses Lucas’ struggle and decides to change their position. He lays Lucas on his back and the latter clings to him. 

He thrusts slow and deep into Lucas, causing Lucas’ spine to curve prettily when Jungwoo presses against his prostate. Jungwoo drags his fingertips along it with a feather-life touch that leaves Lucas’ skin tingling. “Right there, Jungwoo. Harder, _harder_ please,” Lucas pleads. 

Jungwoo picks up the pace, sliding his cock almost all the way out of Lucas before ramming back in, making a choked, high-pitched moan leave Lucas’ lips. He wraps his arms around Jungwoo’s shoulders, one hand’s fingers in the hair at the nape of Jungwoo’s neck and the other fingers claw at the skin of his back. Lucas’ legs are woven tightly around his waist and his face is buried in the crook of Jungwoo’s neck. More gasps leave his mouth everytime he can feel Jungwoo’s cock drag against his walls. 

Lucas’ moans become a repeated chant of curses, combined with whines of Jungwoo’s name as they rock together against the sheets. Jungwoo nips at Lucas’ neck again and starts to speed up his pace. Lucas holds onto him even tighter. “ _Yes, yes, yes,_ ,” Lucas groans into Jungwoo’s neck. Jungwoo braces an arm next to Lucas’ head before he starts to brutally fuck the younger. The sound of skin slapping against skin is loud, but Lucas’ moans and sobs merged with Jungwoo’s groans are louder.

Lucas is practically drooling by the time he reaches his climax, and a pleasured sob racks his body as he cums all over his stomach. Some of it gets on Jungwoo’s also, but he doesn’t mind. Lucas cries out again when Jungwoo bites into the most sensitive part of his neck as his orgasm hits him too. They ride out their highs and Lucas can feel Jungwoo’s cock pulse inside of him. Lucas’ feels as if he’s floating on air when Jungwoo pulls out.

By the time Jungwoo finishes disposing of the condom and retrieves a warm cloth from the bathroom, the aftershocks and shudders of Lucas’ body are done. Jungwoo slots himself between Lucas’ thighs, wiping off their bodies. He puts the cloth away and cups Lucas’ face with a kiss to his forehead. Lucas’ eyes are closed but his face is full of pure bliss. 

Jungwoo presses kisses down the curve of his boyfriend’s nose. “You did so well, baby. So well for me,” Jungwoo says softly, kissing Lucas’ temple. Lucas just hums at this. He still seems a little out of it. “You okay, babe?” Jungwoo looks slightly concerned, but Lucas’ grin reassures him he’s fine. 

“Love you,” lucas mutters after a yawn. Jungwoo chuckles, kissing his lips. He lays on his side and pulls Lucas into his chest. “I love you too,” he says back, covering up their bodies with the cover and kissing the back of Lucas’ neck. They drift off to peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i, a bottom yukhei enthusiast


End file.
